Recent advances in technology have led to an increase in performance and a decrease in size of semiconductor microcontroller or microprocessor chips. Microcontrollers generally receive power from a supply voltage that is external to the microcontroller. In order to ensure proper operation, many conventional microcontrollers employ a brown out detection system.
Brown out detection systems typically detect when a supply voltage level drops below a minimum level that is necessary for proper operation of the microcontroller and/or the item using the microcontroller. Brown out detection systems help protect the microcontroller against total power failure and against “dips” in the received voltage signal.
The ability to help protect a microcontroller and maintain proper functioning is widely beneficial, but of particular importance in critical application environments, including medical environments. A need exists for a brown out detection system that is straightforward, efficient, and effective. The present invention addresses such a need.